Heira
' ' Heira is a primary character in Kingdom Hearts: Reloaded. Heira is the bestfriend of Houka, the protagonist of the series and is an important character within the game itself and the life of Houka as his dissapearance followed by the destruction of Ai Town fuels the plot of the story and the motivation for Houka's journey. Story Origin Fourteen years before ''Kingdom Hearts ''Heira was born in Ai Town and began his life as a young thrill seeking boy. At first, Heira didn't have any playmates to share his adventourous ambitions with till he met Houka. Houka and Heira began to go on adventures throughout Ai Town together and eventually began to formulate plans to leave Ai Town and begin a whole adventure to seek other worlds, however making their dream come true was harder than what Heira and Houka thought it would be and eventually Heira could not wait no longer and fled Ai Town. Shortly after Heira's departure from Ai Town, a terrible storm of darkness swept through and engulfed the town, destroying it. Personality At first sight, Heira might not look it but he is indeed a great leader. As a child Heira was the one that lead him and Houka through various 'adventures' within Ai Town and at a first glance appears to be a rather sweet boy. Besides being a leader Heira is very sweet, calm, and gentle as well as nuturing. One time, when Heira and Houka were young children, Heira nursed a nest of baby birds the two boys found back to health. Heira, like Houka, is very adventourous as well and likes the thrill of going on a journey. Heira, like Houka again, once dreamed of leaving Ai Town and going on an adventure to different worlds as well. Appearance ﻿In his regular appearance, Heira is an average built young boy with neck-length black hair, a peaceful face, and calm dark-colored eyes. Heira is taller than Houka, no doubt, standing at exactly five foot six inches tall, when he and Houka were together he use to always make Houka look younger than he really was. Heira's normal attire usually consists of a white jumpsuit and black shoes. Powers and Abilites '''Ice Manipulation: '''Houka is visibly a rival and polar opposite of Houka, his bestfriend, while Houka has an ability to manipulate fire and fire elemental spells, Heira has the ability to manipulate ice and ice-based spells as well. At a much younger age, Heira had the ability to control ice and would always make ice sculptures as a rather young child. Heira use to practice using his ice manipulation abilities by creating these ice sculptures and eventually became rather adept in this ability by the time he was a teenager. Keyblade Being a Keyblade Wielder, Heira of course naturally has the ability to wield a Keyblade. The primary Keyblade that Heira wields is the Heart of Ice which can also conduct Heira's ice-based spells and abilites. Whenever Heira swings the Heart of Ice, a breeze of sharp cold air can be felt from the blade of the weapon as well. Relationships Quotes *"There is much more to see than the picture that is in front of us, we've got to expand our horizon and go after the secrets that are clearly in front of us." *"Let's go Houka-kun!" *"I'm ready for this." *"Look out, we're due for a chill."﻿ Trivia Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Steven-Kun Category:Kingdom Hearts: Reloaded